World War Pony (Crushing Defeat Edition)
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Season 8 AU! WWII AU! post- The Inconveniencing AU! What if the Axis powers weren't terrible? What if America didn't start the war on the best foot? What if Equestria dropped down from the sky and crushed everyone to death? Oh, and Gravity Falls is here too apparently...
1. Chapter 1

**World War Pony (Crushing defeat Edition)**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

 _And thus WWII ended..._

 _The Nuremberg trials and the discovery of the concentration camps had demonized and brought low a monstrous ideology..._

 _The atomic bombs of Nagasaki and Hiroshima had humbled the Japanese to surrender..._

 _Congratulations America! We couldn't have done it without you!_

The 'old' propaganda film flickered out after a close up of the famous V-J Time Square kiss scene, surrounded by the cheers of thousands...

But there was no cheering in the room...only anger and fear...of The Axis powers...

Mere hours ago...Hitler, Mussolini, _Emperor_ Hirohito, and Hideki Tōjō were busy governing the concerns of their people...and also preparing for inevitable war against their nations enemies...

Suddenly they found themselves whisked away into this strange place watching a 1950's propaganda Documentary of the destruction of their nations and people...

The main problem with this? It was 1935!

But frankly, the Axis had bigger concerns on their minds..mainly if the DEMON- for what else could such a beast be? -in the corner would eat them.

It was tall, wore a business suite, and had no face...and it radiated murder and death...

The creature shook it's head at the reel.

 **"Shame, isn't it? To see one's hard work go up in smoke? To have your legacy written by your enemies? To be remembered as nothing but monsters and failures?"**

How the creature spoke without a mouth none of the men could say...actually, they couldn't even move! whatever this...THING was it had completely paralyzed them!

The creature continued on... **"But it doesn't have to be this way, how would you like to regain control of your destiny? A chance to Tear down the 'status quo' and gain everything your hearts desire?"**

Hitler was first to regain his bravery, although in many ways more superstitious and cowardly then the rest...his lust for glory and conquest would always win out over this...

"Du ... wirst du mit uns arbeiten um uns zu gewinnen?" He asked, not quite believing his luck. Wasn't too often a 'higher-power' agreed to help with one's vision for the world after all...

The creature (somehow)laughed, **ME? Work WITH you?...adorable, just adorable."** He (somehow)tutted and waged one of his long slender fingers.

 **"No, no, no. Gentlemen, let's be very clear, although I'll eventually leave you to your own devices. But in the meantime, you'd be working FOR me...Is that a problem?"**

These three men, these men who were in control of three of the most powerful armies in the world...were too afraid to say yes...

And thus the deal was struck...and the plan laid bare...

"Amerika no nani? Watashi ga shinjuwan o kōgeki shite iru koto ga watashi no min no botsuraku ni naru no o mitekara..." Asked the Emperor.

The faceless demon cackled, **"Leave America to yours truly** \- point's to himself - **they're about to have BIGGER worries...**

...Soviet/polish border, 1941...

Several Russian guards lazily played poker.

The fight between Germany and the western powers was going well, Germany had thrown it's full might into it and France had fallen quickly and soon Britain might just fall as well.

Even Italy was doing surprisingly well, Perhaps Mussolini would rebuild his precious 'Roman Empire' after all...

No one was brave enough to speak it- Lest the KGB hear -But despite Stalin's 'reassurance' many had feared that the Germans would break their agreement and invade. And although the Russians had superior numbers on their side...the recent 'purges' had robbed them of many competent military leaders...not to mention the possibility that many oppressed Russian minorities might see Germans as liberators and switch sides...

However, everything seemed to go according to plan. After Poland was invaded and crushed, the Germans had clearly sent the vast majority of their forces to aid the western front. Leaving behind enough to occupy and keep the Poles in line, but too little to invade.

Which was just fine with the Russians, they got what they- well, what Stalin wanted anyway -and they could just sit back and leisurely watch the western powers weaken each other...

 **ZAP!**

All the Russians looked up startled as suddenly, giant, shapes had appeared just past the border...a giant metal behemoths that seemed to hover off the ground! Followed by floating tanks!

Before any could respond...the behemoths opened! and out sprung out a strange attachment...that then began to unfold and lay down strange 'things' on the ground.

"Activate the droids" said a German officer...

 **...(music begins)...**

 **...(Star Wars -Droid invasion/Trade federation march theme)...**

The Russian Soldiers watched stunned as the 'things' stood up as one, the metal men (soon to be known and feared as B1 and B2 battle droids) then pulled out their guns and marched onto soviet soil.

Completely taken by surprise, terrified by the sight of these metal monsters, hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned the border encampments were quickly wiped out...

Without rest or concern the droids marched on while their german masters cheered, Swastika's proudly engraved on their chests...

The Russians were about to learn that the only thing colder then a Russian Winter...was a heart of steel...

 **...Meanwhile...**

 **...Soviet/Japanese border...**

In a different universe, the battles of Lake Khasan and khalkhyn Gol would've brought much more attention to these borders...

This was not that universe...

Despite the Sino-Japanese war, things had been surprisingly quiet as far as the Russians were concerned no real fighting between them and Japan whatsoever...

And thus there was no warning...

 **...Music begins...**

 **...Star wars-Imperial march...**

The Japanese Imperial Clone army gave a mighty battle cry as they jointly invaded Mongolia, Irkutsk, and Vladivostok...

...Meanwhile...

...Italy...

Mussolini sighed, he knew that he should be happy...according to Slenderman the main reason his army was so terrible in the old timeline was because his military leaders were so corrupt and incompetent...so Slenderman had simply taken control of his men's bodies, trained his forces to fight a WWII style war instead of lazing about and when war came he quickly lead them crush and conquer Greece, Egypt, taking the Suez canal and thus effectively cutting the British Empire in half...

And it seems like Mesopotamia, the Lavant, Sudan, and Kenya would quickly fall as well. Also, since Slenderman to keep his involvement secret, all the credit was going to him.

He SHOULD be happy...and yet...

"Come mai hanno ottenuto i grandi, impressionanti, futuristici eserciti e non io?" He asked out loud annoyed.

And suddenly Slenderman was there(somehow) glaring at him, **"Dude your men had the advantage of 90,000 Italians and 200,000 native conscripts and still LOST against 17,500 British in the old time line...you suck, your boring, your not interesting and I've only given you as much help as I have to make my end game more interesting..."**

And with that blunt confession, he leaves Mussolini to mope...

...USA, December 8, 1941...

FDR readied himself for the speech of his life. He knew that the war ahead would be long and hard, they were not coming in on the best foot:

The Soviet Union was on it's last legs, Stalin had been deposed in a coup and soon Russia would be divided among Germany and Japan...

Nationalist China had long since collapsed...

The French were basically a non-entity...

England was still fighting- God bless them -but half of the United Kingdom had been conquered and the Royal family and Parliament were being evacuated to Canada at this very moment

FDR had had a bad feeling about Japan ever since they invaded French indo-China, naturally they'd cut of their oil...but instead of anger, FDR had gotten dismissive shrugs and knowing smirks.

Indeed, his sources were telling him that the loss of oil and other US supplies not only hadn't slowed the Japanese down...they'd actually TRIPLED production!

FDR looked through the files detailing the horror stories he'd been hearing from Europe...

Metal Nazi's who never tired, never hungered and brushed off the Russia Winter like it were a cool breeze?

The Japanese fielding an army three times bigger then it's population that was armed with LASERS and JETPACKS?!

It was something worthy of H.G. Wells!

And now both of these giants(and to a lesser extent Italy) had their greedy eyes on his beloved country.

Once more FDR wondered if his Polio had gotten the better of him in his sleep and he was actually dead and in hell?

FDR just sighed as he took a stiff drink and continued to read the files...

Although the metal men seemed immune to bullets, grenades, bazookas, and artillery could bring them down...of course this meant nothing when their superior tanks and aircraft just bombed said artillery to bits.

...this was AFTER they tore the Allies tanks and aircraft to bits of course.

And now they'd captured Pearl Harbor...

Despite the tragedy it made FDR smile to see his nation united to avenge such a travesty...perhaps they could win this yet? After all the Manhattan project was showing progress...

Putting these thoughts aside, FDR wheeled himself into Congress and began his speech:

 _ **Yesterday, December 7, 1941—a date which will live in infamy—the United States of America was suddenly and deliberately attacked by naval and air forces of the Empire of Japan.**_

 _ **The United States was at peace with that Nation and, at the solicitation of Japan, was still in conversation with its Government and its Emperor looking toward the maintenance of peace in the Pacific. Indeed, one hour after Japanese air squadrons had commenced bombing in the American Island of Oahu, the Japanese Ambassador to the United States and his colleague delivered to our Secretary of State a formal reply to a recent American message. And while this reply stated that it seemed useless to continue the existing diplomatic negotiations, it contained no threat or hint of war or of armed attack.**_

 _ **It will be recorded that the distance of Hawaii from Japan makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time the Japanese Government has deliberately sought to deceive the United States by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace.**_

 _ **The attack yesterday on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu.**_

 _ **Yesterday the Japanese Government also launched an attack against Malaya.**_  
 _ **Last night Japanese forces attacked Hong Kong.**_  
 _ **Last night Japanese forces attacked Guam.**_  
 _ **Last night Japanese forces attacked the Philippine Islands.**_  
 _ **Last night the Japanese attacked Wake Island. And this morning the Japanese attacked Midway Island.**_

 _ **Japan has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Pacific area. The facts of yesterday and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our Nation.**_

 _ **As Commander in Chief of the Army and Navy I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense.**_

 _ **But always will our whole Nation remember the character of the onslaught against us.**_

 _ **No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated invasion, the American people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory. I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us.**_

 _ **Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger.**_

 _ **With confidence in our armed forces—with the unbounding determination of our people—we will gain the inevitable triumph- so help us God.**_

 ** _I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire._ **

This speech was meet with resounding applause, Again despite the situation FDR couldn't help but feel a bit pleased with himself.

 _"We beat the Jerrie's once. God willing, Will beat them again. Throw everything you got at us Hitler, were ready for you!"_

 **ZAP!**

FDR blinked...standing around him...were a bunch of colorful horses, a couple dragons, some weird deer/insect thing, some giant birds, and some yaks?

Twilight blinked, one moment she was giving a lecture to her friendship class the next she was in a room full of humans?

Everyone was too stunned to say anything...

Then FDR finally snapped out of it, "What the devil-

 **BOOM!**

The bottom half of North America and South America had five seconds to see the giant landmass that made up Equestria and the surrounding kingdoms appear above them...right before it fell on them and crushed them all to death...

Above it all a cackling Slenderman laughed as he drunk some mead, **"Cheers!"** He toasts to the suffering of a nation...and the beginning of a VERY weird war indeed!

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **"Oh! Almost forgot!"** Shouts the eldritch abomination as he snaps his fingers summoning Gravity Falls to appear in the middle of Oregon without fuss or commotion because...

 **"Why not?"**

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

**world war pony(crushing defeat)**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...responses...

...III...

The various denizens of Equestria were completely disoriented. Where were they? How'd they get there? Who were all these people surrounding them?

 **BOOM!**

And then the earthquake hit and everything went NUTS. The secret service- already on edge thanks to the Japanese and these strange creatures -were already shooting now.

Princess Celestia acts quickly and teleports everyone back home...

 **ZAP!**

They all flop on top of Twilight's table, "What in the hay just happened?" Asked Applejack confused. "I don't know...but whatever it was, I have a feeling we haven't heard the last of it...

...

The people of Gravity Falls had been woken up by a large rumble. This was most unwelcome as they were still getting over the unsettling revelation of the town darling Gideon exposed as a fraud a couple days ago...

But, when seen that no actually damage was caused, they went about their business. The first sign that something was wrong when no one could get their cellphones or the internet to work...

This-although annoying -was mostly brushed up as 'bad coverage'...and then some yahoo came ridding into town on a 1941 Pontiac Streamliner. This would've been dismissed as just a passing eccentric antique collector...

 **CRASH!**

If he hadn't tried to run over Candy and her family. Fortunately, Dipper and Mable were there to push them out of the way in time. When arrested by Blubs, the man screamed how 'the filthy japs needed to pay for the slaughter at pearl harbor', and that if 'sambo knew what was good for him he'd let him go'...that last bit prompted the beat down of a lifetime from a furious Durland as Blubs tried to hold him back.

At first, they dismissed him as a nut...until Dipper got a hold of a newspaper in his glove box...

"1941? Pearl harbor? Nazi Germany?!" Dipper groaned, "Great we've gone back in time...again." He then frowns, "But wait...this isn't right...Hawaii was attacked...not conquered! Germany should be strained under the poorly thought out 'two-pronged' assault, not thriving! And Italy is actually COMPETENT?! Okay, something has seriously messed up history!"

"So...what do we do about it then?" Asked Wendy concerned.

Dipper sighed, "I have no idea, were basically trapped here in an alternate timeline...were probably never going home...I just...I just don't know..." He trailed off as everyone looked more and more concerned...

...

As the day passed...more and more ponies and humans gathered at the borders of their new 'geography'...the national guard is called and awaits orders on how to proceed...

The ponies are curious of the new people, but the EUP and Wonderbolts are quickly sent by Celestia to keep them from 'greeting' anyone until this is all sorted out...

And the sun blazes down...and down...and down...and down...

...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE SUN ISN'T MOVING!?" Demanded FDR, as if things weren't bad enough...first his nation gets attacked and dragged into a losing war, then half his continent gets crushed to death by ANOTHER continent, then strange creatures from myth start popping up everywhere, and NOW he was being told the sun and moon hadn't moved in 24 hours!?

He was seriously starting to wonder if his polio was finally getting to him...or if it had killed him and he'd gone to some strange purgatory...

On the plus side; recent intel shows the Axis are just as disturbed by the sun and moon not moving anywhere. Actually stopping their seemingly unstoppable momentum, thank the good lord...

Still, he knew this would only be temporary. They needed to move fast to seize this opportunity, which would be even MORE difficult now that his countries capabilities/resources were now halved!

 **ZAP!**

And just like that, a magical portal had appeared before him, FDR rolls his eyes. "Great, now I'm hallucinating, fan-fucking-tastic!" He snarled.

Suddenly, the image of that white and rainbow-maned Pegasus/unicorn thing from earlier is on the surface of the portal. "Hello? Excuse me? I crafted this spell to find the one in charge of the nearby land? I wish to discuss the current situ-

Celestia trailed off as she saw the sun overhead, "Oh, dear. I KNEW I forgot something." She gave FDR her best reassuring smile, "Terribly sorry my good sir, we've been spending the whole day keeping our little ponies from panicking, you know how it is." Before a stunned FDR can say anything- "LUNA! WE'VE BEEN NEGLECTING OUR CELESTIAL DUTIES!" Shouted Celestia to someone outside the view of the portal.

"BLAST! THOU ARE RIGHT! WE WILL BE READY WHEN YOU ARE SISTER!"

And just like that, right before FDR's eye's, the alicorn shot out a blast of magic from her horn to cause the sun itself to set. Celestia smiled at yet another day put to rest, "Right, so where were we-

Her eye's were meet with the sight of FDR's Aid's frantically a unconscious president who had just had a heart attack...

Celestia sighed, "Pinkie was right...I should've brought cupcakes..."

...

Meanwhile, overlooking the U.S. capital...a lone Ram of great size and power overlooked ALL. Grogar, Father of all monsters...smirked. "Well..this provides interesting opportunities..." He chuckles as he fades back into shadow...

...III…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Want me to continue this? I'm willing to take Bribes! Go to my P,a,t,r,e,o,n account!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
